


Forgotten

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [88]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers for Episode 77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: They've been in the Dynasty for so long that Nott has forgotten a few things, like the fact that goblins aren't generally a welcome sight in Nicodranus.





	Forgotten

“You ready to go?” Beau asked, picking up her staff and strapping it to the side of her bag. Nott was packing up the last of her things as Caleb disappeared out of the bedroom door, leaving the two women alone. “You excited to see Luc?”

“He’s my son,” Nott said. She was trying to seem sarcastic or dismissive but Beau could see the nervousness in her posture. “Of course I’m excited to see him. I miss him so much every day.”

“Alright, alright, it was just a question,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go.” Nott nodded and hopped off the bed, tossing her bag over her shoulder and leaving the room with Beau close behind her. Beau paused a moment to lock the door and then she and Nott started down the stairs. “What do you think about what Jester saw last night?”

“With Yasha?” Nott asked as the reached the bottom of the stairs. “I… I’m not sure what to-”

“Ahhh!” Someone screamed. “A goblin!”

Nott froze mid sentence and just stared ahead as the main dining room of the Chateau descended into chaos. People swarmed towards the exit and there was the distinctive  _ ‘shing’ _ of swords being drawn but Nott couldn’t move.

Arms wrapped around her and lifted her up off the ground from behind and Beau held her like a child curled against her chest as she turned on her heel and dashed full speed up the stairs. There was an open bedroom a few doors down from the one they had used last night as a maid stepped out into the hallway.

“Make way!” Beau called, throwing herself through the open door as heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs after them. The maid squealed and tumbled to the side as Beau ran passed but Beau didn’t stop or slow down. “Okay okay okay,” Beau mumbled under her breath. She ran to the window and threw it open with one hand, holding Nott protectively with the other. She climbed out of the window as someone started banging on the door. She leapt out of the window and curled around Nott in the air, landing and rolling to her feet in a single fluid movement. 

There was suddenly a voice in Nott’s head. “Nott!” said Jester’s frantic voice as Beau ran down the street, looking around for a place to hide. “What’s going on? Where are you? Are you and Beau alright? What happened what happened oh no! Do do do do do do do do!” The ‘do do’s were more hurried and frantic than usual.

“I-I…” The words got caught in Nott’s throat as Beau ducked down and alleyway. “I forgot. I forgot, I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Beau wasn’t even out of breath as she sat down Nott on the cobble stone and leaned back out of the alley to see if they were being followed. “I know. We all forgot, it’s not your fault.” Beau finally turned to look at her and frowned at the panicked look in Nott’s eyes. “Hey,” she said, kneeling beside her. “This isn’t your fault. Those people are fucking bigot assholes, it’s not on you, it’s on them.”

The shock started to wear off and tears gathered in Nott’s eyes, slowly spilling down her green cheeks as she turned her head up to meet Beau’s eyes. “I hate this,” she whispered, her voice shaking. “I hate this. I want to be me again, I want to be able to walk through town with own face and not be attacked. I hate it.”

Beau sighed. “I know.” She was probably unsure what to say, so she just stopped. Nott knew that she wasn’t the best at comforting words so she didn’t hold it against her. Beau reached out cautiously, like she was worried that Nott would pull away, and laid her hand on the top of Nott’s head, gently brushing her thumb through her bangs. “I’m… sorry.” She grimaced. “That’s not much help, I know. But I’m here for you, I guess. Whatever you need.”

Nott took a deep breath and nodded. She let out the breath after a few moments of holding it in her chest and then wiggled her fingers, casting her disguise spell. She felt the spell settle over her like a blanket and Beau moved to stand at full height. Nott cleared her throat and pushed herself to her feet as a trio of guards ran by the end of the alley. One of them paused to glance into the alleyway but there was no sign of a goblin so he continued on.

“Let’s go back,” she mumbled, stepping out of the alley and turned back towards the Chateau. “The others will be worried.” Beau nodded and crossed her arms, following behind her. The image of Veth didn’t have tears on her face, but she knew that Beau could hear the sniffling. She didn’t say anything about it and Nott was grateful to her for that.


End file.
